Avalo Pizarro
| jva=N/A| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| devil fruit=| bounty=| }} Abalo Pizarro is a new member of the Blackbeard pirates. Known as "Corrupt King", he was one of the criminals who was given a life sentence in Level 6 of Impel Down, where their crimes were so atrocious they were effectively erased from history itself. He has many cat-like characteristics, such as his slit pupils, mane-like hair, cat-like patterns on his jacket and speaking with the word "Nya", the Japanese equivalent of "Meow". Appearance Unlike the other Impel Down escapees (barring Shiryuu), he is not dressed in a prisoner's uniform. Instead, he wears a long, patterned fur cape and necklaces. His eyes are slitted like a cat's and his hair is a wild mane, with horns attached to his head via metal plates underneath. His mustache is very large and droopy, sticking out about the same length as his shoulders. He has gauntlets with the design of drills for arms, but he still has hands at the ends of the drills. He is also about the same size and width as others amongst his crew like Blackbeard. Personality So far in all of his appearances, he is always seen smiling, even when attacking Whitebeard. He also seems some nostalgic about things, and has a tendency to say "Nya" at the end of his sentences. Abilities and Powers His abilities have not yet been fully defined, but he was powerful enough to be contained in Level 6 of Impel Down when caught by the World Government. Spiral shaped objects are attached to his arms, and could be the resemblance of drills. Whether or not these are part of a Devil Fruit power or not remains unknown. History Past Abalo Pizarro was once one of the most feared criminals in the world, but was eventually caught by the World Government and sentenced to life in Impel Down, Level 6, where he was effectively erased from history. Not much is known about his past otherwise as of yet, aside from his actions being so heinous that the World Government wanted him erased from history. It is possible that he had been to Marineford prior to the war, as he said that being there "took him back." Marineford Arc After Ace dies, and Whitebeard seperates himself from his crew, Blackbeard's crew is revealed to be observing the fighting. Pizarro is introduced along with his fellow inmates, Basco Shot, Catarina Devon, San Juan Wolf and Shiryuu. When Blackbeard is struck down by Whitebeard's Bisento, Pizarro attacks Whitebeard with an unidentified device on his arm, with all the members of his crew (with the exception of San Juan Wolf). After Whitebeard's death, he helps putting the mysterious black cloth over Whitebeard's dead body, as Blackbeard goes under the cloth. He is then shown looking on laughing as Blackbeard demonstrates his new power. Afterwards, he and the other Blackbeard Pirates are attacked by Sengoku in his Buddha form and are sent flying away. He later leaves with the crew when Shanks comes to Marineford Trivia * He was the only Level Six prisoner amongst the Blackbeard Pirates not to be mentioned by Emporio Ivankov. * His name could be a reference to Spanish conquistador Francisco Pizarro. This however, remains unconfirmed by Oda. * Since debuting in Chapter 575, his arms so far have always been somewhat obscured, though in Chapter 577 it is seen that he has cyborg-like hands or gloves. Site Navigation de:Avaro Pizarro Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Human Category:Male Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Villains